Property loss due to water damage costs homeowners and businesses billions of dollars every year. Common water damage happens as a result of plumbing problems, rain water and flooding. For example, water damage can occur due to problems with water heaters, boilers, dishwashers, sump pumps, faucets, washing machines, pipe fasteners, air conditioners, water filters, dehumidifiers, toilets, tanks, showers, pipe breaks, leaky roofs and gutters, broken windows, sinks, etc. In many instances, the leaks can be small but, unless detected, can escalate and add up to substantial property losses in both the home and business environment.
There are several methods and devices currently in use for the detection of water leaks. These devices are based on the use of electronic alarms and circuitry to detect water. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,383. There are also known to be fire alarm systems which can be used to detect the presence of water. These devices, however, can be expensive. Additionally, such devices have the disadvantage of running on electricity or batteries which must be monitored by the user. None of these methods or devices seem to describe the instant invention as claimed.
Therefore, there remains a need for a water leak detection method and device which is simple, inexpensive and easy to use. The present invention constitutes such a method and device for detecting water leaks by use of an odorant.